


Visiting Earth

by Rivulet027



Category: The Defenders (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Background Relationships, Friendship, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Cloud is a nebula, that used to be human, both male and female, and used to date Bobby Drake. They visit Earth.





	Visiting Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel. It's not my toy box.
> 
> A/N: For the fandomweekly challenge #39 Celestial Bodies with bonus challenge Checklist, on DW. Cloud is a character that was introduced in 1983.

Time moves differently in the cosmos. They are a nebula, they know they’re a nebula, and yet they remember being human. They lived, they loved, they remember being a Defender. They know that one day the remnants of their human life will no longer be alive, but it’s soothing to make sure Earth is still there.

It is.

The Defenders are still disbanded? No one has taken up that moniker?

They still are.

Teammates. Which former teammates were still on Earth and still alive the last time they checked? Their thoughts are muddled on the subject. 

Start with Bobby Drake. They always start will Bobby Drake, don’t they?

They find two, on Earth. One is younger, one is older. They aren’t sure what this means? It’s been so long since they were human? They visit the younger one first.

He sputters. His eyes widen. “Who are you? Where are your clothes?”

They tilt their head. They’re in their female form. It takes a moment to remember how to speak. “I’ve covered the parts I’m supposed to?”

“With clouds,” the teenager tells them.

“I have always done so, haven’t I?” they ask.

“I don’t’ know.” Bobby points out.

They shift to their male form and tilt their head the other way. Bobby begins to turn an interesting shade of red. They frown. “You are not the Bobby I know.”

“Ah, Older me? You hopefully want older me. Unless you’re not a friend, then let me call some…”

They seek out the older Bobby and change locations. He leaning into a couch, changing channels on a TV. There’s another man in the kitchen. He ducks down with a startled yelp. Another man speeds into the room.

“It’s okay! It’s okay,” Bobby rushes to reassure as he drops the remote and makes his way over. “This is Cloud. She’s friendly.”

“Explain,” the man that looks ready to attack tells Bobby.

“She was on the Defenders with me. Turned out to be a nebula,” Bobby explains.

“They,” Cloud corrects. “I am both.”

“They, sorry,” Bobby agrees.

“Is it safe to come out?” the man still crouching behind the counter asks.

“Yes,” Bobby answers. “Cloud this is Jean-Paul and this is Kyle.”

Kyle slowly stands in the kitchen.

“Everyone’s fine Cloud,” Bobby reassures taking their hand.

“Do they want some clothes?” Kyle asks.

“Why are there two of you?” Cloud asks.

“It’s a long story, but no one is hurt and I’m still me,” Bobby says.

Cloud squeezes Bobby’s hand, then threads their fingers together. Bobby takes a step closer. Check on Earth. Check if the Defenders exist. Find Bobby Drake. Kiss Bobby Drake. Find…who is next? Why is being human confusing?

Cloud looks down at their male hand. “I should change. You usually ask me to change.”

Bobby squeezes their hand. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I’m usually female,” Cloud reassures.

“I…” Bobby starts, then takes a moment to think about his words. “I’m okay with either and I’m sorry that I made you feel I prefer you one way instead of the other.”

“Who is this?” Kyle asks Jean-Paul. 

“One of Bobby’s former teammates, from the Defenders,” Jean-Paul answers.

“We dated,” Bobby explains. “When they come back to Earth to check in I’m usually the first one they visit.”

“Okay,” Kyle agrees giving Jean-Paul a look, Cloud isn’t sure what it means.

“We’re going to visit former teammates, so I…” Bobby shrugs.

“Go,” Jean-Paul agrees. “We’ll catch up another time.”

“Cloud?” Bobby prods.

“I usually kiss you,” Cloud reminds. “I’m usually female for that.”

“Do you want to be?” Bobby asks. “It’s up to you.”

Cloud steps closer and Bobby closes the distance between them. The kiss starts soft and almost brief, but Bobby lingers, his hand cupping their jaw.

“Okay?” Bobby asks when they pull away.

Cloud smiles.

“Clothes?” Kyle suggests.

“I think Cloud had always had strategically placed clouds,” Jean-Paul tells him.

“I have,” Cloud agrees, then turns back to look at Bobby, trying to remember what’s next.

“I remember what order you like to visit everyone in,” Bobby reassures.

“Good,” Cloud nods. “Everything is muddled”.

“It usually takes you awhile to remember when you take human form again,” Bobby agrees as he rubs circles against their hand. Cloud squeezes his hand. Bobby smiles.


End file.
